It is known to have grave markers which provide for basic identification of a deceased individual along with general comments or quotations. Where the deceased individual is a veteran of the United States Armed Forces, it is also known to provide a memorial marker including at least one of a medallion and a United States flag. The medallion is generally formed from cast bronze, brass, or aluminum, and is held upright by a brass rod which is staked into the ground adjacent a grave of the deceased individual.
Conventional memorial markers are easily damaged or displaced by a lawn mower during routine cemetery maintenance. It is also known that memorial markers may be damaged or displaced when exposed to inclement weather, such as thunderstorms and the like. Typical memorial markers, and particularly those formed from valuable metals such as bronze or brass, are subject to vandalism and theft.
There is a continuing need for a memorial marker, method, and related kit for holding an ornament such as medallion or a flag at a grave, which minimizes an opportunity for damage or displacement, as well as an opportunity for vandalism and theft of the memorial marker.